The One and Only
by BabeinBlue
Summary: Buffy Winters is a multidimensional murderer of herself. She only has one version of herself left: Buffy Summers of the Slayer Reality. Can Winters really stop the power of the Slayer?


**Title**: The One and Only

**Author**: BabeinBlue

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Buffy Winters is a multidimensional murderer – of _herself_! It only took her one hundred twenty-three kills and now she only has one version of herself left – Buffy Summers of the Slayer reality. But even though the wave link between them is now one on one, can Winters really stop the power of the Slayer? Based on the movie The One

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon. This plot belongs to the rightful movie owner and DarkLegacy.

**Distribution**: Anyone who wants this story, email me.

**A/N**: This story is a response to a challenge by Dark Legacy at Chocolate Covered Strawberries.

Requirements:

Must be set in season six or seven

Buffy Winters can be normal human with superpowers, a demon or something of your own creation – but she must look like Buffy Summers

Have Winters kill at least one other version of herself/Buffy in this story

Winters must confuse the Scooby Gang

Winters must have been with a version of Spike in her own reality

What should happen? Should it end like the movie or be different?

Options:

You can use any character for the role you like

**Prologue**

The night was dark; darker than usual. The full moon was barely noticeable; it was blocked by gray, rain clouds. Silence surrounded the empty neighborhood, but was soon broken by someone yelling for help.

A young woman, who looked to be around her twenties, ran down the empty sidewalks, while her dark brown hair blew freely with the wind. Her usual pretty, green eyes that were full of joy and happiness were vanished by fear. She suddenly stopped, her trail being blocked by a wall of wire. She turned her head around to see if her attacker was still following her. It was close; she could feel it. She decided to hold on tightly and climb, even though she was afraid of heights. It was a chance she had to take. But about halfway there, she was grabbed, harshly, from behind.

This was just another game of predator and prey, and every time she played, it got better and better.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asked, fright obvious in her voice. She desperately crawled away from her attacker, trying not to get killed. She was young; there was so much she wanted to do with her life. She didn't want to die like this. Her attacker's face became visible by a sudden lightening that appeared from the sky. She stifled a whimper. This was impossible, her attacker looked so much like her, and it was like they were identical, except for their hair, clothes, and the gleam in their eyes; one afraid, the other predatory.

The attacker smirked coldly and said, "Look, I'm you and you're me. It's obvious I don't want you alive, so why don't you make it easy for the both of us and shut the hell up?"

It wasn't a question, it was a command and she had no choice but to listen, but that was also broken when she saw her attacker drawing a knife out of it's leather jacket's pocket.

And before the victim could scream, the attacker took a hold of her neck and painfully lifted her up and threw her towards the wall. Never giving the victim a chance to get up, it quickly inserted the knife into her stomach and took it out, just as fast.

The victim's green eyes opened wide in surprise and her lower lip trembled from her crying and being in pain.

And just like she did before, the attacker pushed the knife through the victim several more times. Her green eyes, cruelly, watched as the brunette slowly slid down the wall, her open eyes dead and lifeless. She held out her arms and screamed with energy and excitement. One hundred twenty-two kills, one hundred twenty-three kills, including this one.

It was getting closer and closer, she could feel it. Soon, it would all be hers; she would be the one, the only one. For she was Buffy Winters and nothing could stop her....

Another scream broke out of her but this time it was full of pain and anger. Her eyes rolled back into her head while an invisible wind blew her up straight up to the dark sky, in pieces.

....except for one.

**A/N**: I hope this chapter is all right. I was having trouble how to start this but I suddenly got an idea. Hey, why not start it with Buffy Winters killing another version of herself? So I wrote it. Just to tell you all, this chapter was just an introduction, so it was supposed to be short. Please give me feedback so I can update sooner.


End file.
